quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Mace
The Mace is a custom Weapon found in the P.A.I.N Combo Patch. This Weapon is highly similar in nature to the Morning Star. The Axe has been moved to a different Weapon slot and is no longer part of the default loadout in P.A.I.N, meaning the Mace is the default melee weapon. By default, it serves a relatively similar function. Many mechanics are still shared with the Axe, including the counter showing Axe Ammo as well as using the Axe icon for the active Weapon. Note that the name for this Weapon is somewhat vague. There is no clear name given in the obituaries, even if the player is killed when frozen in ice, this Weapon will refrain from giving a name. The only time a name is given is when referring to the different modes, whereupon Class C (the default mode) is called "Mace (Short Range)". Strategy The standard (Class C) Mace is a short range Weapon, taking less than a full second to extend and only traveling a few feet in front of the player. This means that it is intended for close-range damage only, treating it much like the Axe. This means it serves a role as the default Weapon before the player is able to reacquire their Axe, whereupon Class C serves no purpose. Class B is just slightly different, giving the Mace a longer range. Note that the damage output remains exactly the same, meaning the only real benefit is the ability to reach an opponent without wasting Ammo. Due to the time it takes for the chain to extend, this is often too slow-paced, and the low damage output makes it worthless even if it does hit the opponent. Due to the plentiful nature of Ammo, an actual Weapon would generally be better, or even the Class B Axe which can be retrieved when thrown while being a lot faster and more lethal. Class A gives the player most of the mechanics found in the Morning Star. Note however that the method in which the grappling hook behaves is slightly different. The Morning Star requires the player to fire, then hold down a key so they cling to a surface. Releasing the button would cause them to drop. The Grappling Hook (the name for the Class A Type Mace) instead just requires a simple click. In fact, holding it down will cause it to continually fire without clinging to anything. This provides the benefit of being able to easily swap Weapons, the player can continually change as needed without fear of falling unless they intentionally release their hold. Note they will also automatically release their hold if injured, meaning it is advisable to not linger too long in one area. Properties Advantages * The player starts with it * Class A is a Grappling Hook, which means it can provide mobility benefits. * Class A is quick to turn on and off. * Causes 3 damage per second when in Class A, which can add up relatively quickly. Disadvantages * Once you get an Axe, it is entirely worthless in Class C, since both are melee-based and the Mace does less damage. * Class B is just as worthless in almost all circumstances. * The Class A type can cause the player to be very vulnerable, it is not recommended to fight opponents while hanging over a pit of Lava since a single shot will often knock the player off. * Class A requires the player to be point blank with their opponent * Opponents with high health might take too long to attack with Class A Death Messages * "Player" was bludgeoned to death by "Attacker" - Type B and C * "Player" was disemboweled by "Attacker" - Type A Sounds Gallery MorningStarFired.png|Mace being fired MorningStarTexture.png|Texture Map for the weapon MorningStarTextureChain.png|Texture Map for the chain MorningStarTextureStar.png|Texture Map for the star __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake custom weapons